thesecretgroupofawesomenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Group of Awesomeness
Introduction In the words of our 2nd and current Admin, Emily E, "This is a group created for the purpose of having our own mini FB so that we can come here and be with friends and all that blah blah blah... And basically to post/say stuff we'd never be caught dead saying in public..." which describes the purpose of the group that we have all come to love and cherish. History The Secret Group of Awesomeness was founded in late 2011 with 9 original members: * Liam Ryder (1st Admin) * Ellen Dodd * Jack Williams * Katie Sercombe * Sarah Mitchell * Emily Erwin * Aysun Kivilcum * Tess Herwig (non-online) * Annika Hoffmann (non-online) By the summer of 2011/12 several more members were added to become part of the most awesome group the world never knew about. Pre-SGOA (The Morongo Days) T'was the beginning of new era, no one knew it yet, but it was the beginning of awesome. Many people who are as awesome as the members of the SGOA always have a story to tell; that is, the story of how they became awesome. Awesomeness is a gift, something people are born with, and cannot be acquired and this is how the members of the group came to find each other. You see awesome people have awesome things that normal folk who have no idea about. The best thing is the awesome gland. The awesome gland is a small tissue that is found in the brain and only the very gifted have it. The gland was once thought to be a tumour that caused people to be 'bat shit crazy' however it was found in 1923 by Dr A. W. E. Saume that it was in fact a gift that only the truly extraordinary possessed. Sadly, Dr. Saume died unexpectedly from a glucose overdose shortly after his discovery. The people of the original Morongo Clan possessed this organ and that is how they found each other. True story Cowie Movement The Cowie Movement was triggered by Paul Wigglesworth whom banished the Morongo Clan from the highlands of the upstairs corridors leaving them cold and homeless in the dead of winter. Many weeks of relocation transformed the group in which members were picked up and dropped along the way and the once fixed position group became roaming. The motives were unknown and to this day remain a mystery but it is regarded as one of the best choices by the group in all the history of awesome. That is the decision to become a fixed sub-group in the realm of Cowie. Cowie The realm of Cowie consisted of the massive group reaching from the fake grasslands in the west, past the paved staircase, all the way to the parklands and hobbit holes of the far east. The mass group consisted of many sub-groups of which were an entity of their own but still loyal to the Cowie name. This is where the SGOA was conceived. Many members were found in the Cowielands and thus to several we bid farewell. An Idea? True Genius! The end of 2011 approached and with it the foundation of The Secret Group of Awesomeness. Made on an impulse with nothing but light humour and spark of genius, the group was created with 7 original online members and 2 non-online members still regarded as part of the group. According to legend, the group was created by the God of Awesome's (All hail his Awesomeness) voice channelled through our first admin Liam Ryder. The Sercombe Situation The Sercombe Situation is seen as a tense period at the beginning of 2012 where SGOA members Liam and Katie had been dating but broken up with dramatic events following. In order to avoid Liam, Katie was forced to leave the group and thus her impenetrable trio with Sarah and Annika. Several weeks had passed before Katie returned with two new people whom were accepted into the group with no dramas. This was until several fall-outs between several members in the group dramatically split up the group. The Pick-Up Period The Sercombe Sitution saw a dramatic split of the group in which we recovered with dignity. Our trend of picking up new members was triggered by the successful pick up of Caitlin Murphy. Caitlin is considered a great success and we cannot imagine a group without her today. We were out for new members and a guy was deemed necessary as the guy to chick ratio had always been out of balance. Nathan Templar was the newest addition to the group and another great success. However newcomer Emma M did not hang around for too long. two out of three ain't bad. Chiang Mai Change 2013 is considered the most eventful year of the Secret Group of Awesomeness. This is the year where people were to disappear for 2 months with 23 other people and return with a whole new group of people. It is the most transforming year of any group's life. Fortunately the Chiang Mai Change resulted in a favourable outcome. During the long time in Cowie several acquaintances were made with people whom we were to be stuck with in a foreign country for two months. A massive falling out with Katie Sercombe and several members before the departure of group 3 resulted in her abandonment of the group forever which changed the groups dynamics. But nothing would prepare the members in Australia for the return of group 3 and thus the mass increase of members which stands solid to this day. Upon the return of group 3 the greatest love story of our time had begun as Tess and Alastair walked down the aeroplane aisles hand in hand. Nicola Humphries also became a solid member of the group. During the time group 4, including Sarah, were abroad the most hysterical event the group has ever witnessed had begun. The Cowie Revolution The events that occurred in the Cowie Revolution are long considered the most unnecessarily hysterical happenings of awesome since the death of Dr. Saume himself. The revolution was triggered by the demolition of the Cowie Grasslands and Hobbit Holes thus rendering the SGOA homeless. The hunt for a new home had begun. However there were two very different ideals in the group as to how these decisions were to be made. The ideologies of Ellen and Jack caused havoc and a temporary split of the SGOA. There was great tension between the two belligerents whom had taken people onto their sides, against their will in most cases. In an attempt to create peace and governing way to make decisions Jack created a Board of Members whom consisted of every SGOA member who Jack wanted to sit and whoever else had the insanity to. Despite Jack’s ‘attempt on peace’ the Board of Members became a vastly unsuccessful campaign in which led Jack on the path to dictatorship. The original Board of Members sat: - Director of the Board (Ellen Dodd)* - Chairman of the Board (Jack Williams) - Admin (Emily Erwin) - Director of Bullshit (Nathan Templar) - War Office (Nicola Humphries) - Director/s of General Happenings (Tess Herwig & Alastair Fortune) *Did not take position on the board Despite the board initially being chosen by Jack, the intention was for the seats of the Board to be elected. Jack had ‘strategically’ positioned opponent Ellen as the Director, thus head, of the Board in the attempt to not make himself seen as the leader. This inevitably failed. The Board first sat in the Student Quadrangle during the latter part of 2013. The Board was disbanded upon the battle of the location in which only two positions continued. The Director of Bullshit is now a ceremonial role in which the position holder has the ability to call bullshit. The War Office was continued in the proclamation of the Declaration of Awesomeness, the SGOA manifesto and was diminished in late 2014. The Declaration The SGOA manifesto was created by Jack in yet another failed attempt of ‘peace and governance’ and was proclaimed the Declaration of Awesomeness in 2014. The Declaration contained information on the purpose, intentions, members, membership conditions, basic ruling and governance in last resort situations. Conspiracies of the manifesto include that of the governance annex, E, which explains that in the event of last resort situations and the implementation of the dissolution status (undecided votes) the ‘Big Three’, the three most influential members, are to be elected to form a reparation committee in which they make the decisions of the group for a fixed period of time. The conspiracy was that the big three may result in totalitarian leadership and possible revolt. The SGOA today The SGOA had moved locations from The Triangle this year to The Place. The SGOA runs on the morals of equality and assumptions of a democratic society after the abandonment of the declaration. The group is now documented in this wiki. Culture Music The SGOA's official songs include: - Wonderwall, Oasis - Human, The Killers - Coldplay (just about everything) - Hey Ya!, Outkast Animals The SGOA's official animals include: - Turtle - Llama Sports The SGOA have members that participate in: - Tennis - Netball - Rowing - Dancing - Gymnastics/Cheer-leading - Eating Food The SGOA regularly enjoys: - Toasted Marshmallows - Pizza - Ice-Cream - Nothing made in Ellen's cauldrons - Mexican - Anything that looks like diabetes in a cup Category:Groups